All I Need
by AuthorMer
Summary: There is a prophecy of balance in the Force through the children of the darkness and the light. Kylo Ren and Rey have realized they are the pair, and as such cannot be apart. With the threat of balance, Snoke commands Kylo Ren to use Rey, and create an army of darkness. But Rey has a plan of her own, and so does the will of the Force.
AN: I am fulfilling a prompt from Tumblr for the Reylo Valentine Exchange from AO3 and have decided to post the story here as well. This is my first writing since college and I thank the requester for giving me an opportunity to finally experience creativity again. The subject matter of this work is a hard M and could contain several triggers. Be warned and take care of yourself. As always, please me kind; I'm flexing my writing skills for the first time in a long time. This is just for fun. Don't like it? Don't read, it's ok. This is my first Reylo work, and I have not written Star Wars in a long time. Be kind, enjoy, love to all.

"Can you still see the heart of me?

All my agony fades away

When you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need

Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe" – Within Temptation

 **All I Need**

 ** _The darkness cannot exist without the light._**

 ** _The light cannot exist without the darkness._**

 ** _And the children they bear, born of both worlds_**

 ** _Will finally bring true balance to the Force._**

 ** _He shall be of darkness, she shall be of light._**

 ** _Once connected the bond can never be severed_**

 ** _They cannot survive without each other_**

 ** _And their children will restore peace to the galaxy_**

 ** _It is the will of the Force_**

It was the last prophecy Luke Skywalker saw in the Force sensitive tree he'd taken from the Empire, one of the last pieces of the Jedi Temple. At first he was confused. How could the prophesy of the Chosen One be thrown aside and replaced? He didn't understand how this one would be different. Had the Force made a mistake with his father? Realized the error and given him the tools for knowledge to change the future? Did the Force even make mistakes? Or was it a mysterious chain of events that led to a greater goal and purpose? One prophecy leading to another…The Force was complex, a mystery that could never fully be explained, and he could meditate on this till his dying breath, and it wouldn't matter and he wouldn't come to a conclusion. He only knew what he'd been shown, so he took it, accepted what he was given, and as the prophecy of the Chosen One had been widely known and circulated, so he told his students, and they all knew the tale. He told them all up until the point that Ben Solo, now Kylo Ren, destroyed everything…then he told Rey. He watched her listen, and process, and then he watched her toss and turn at night, he watched her struggle to sleep, and he sensed his nephew's presence every day within her. He watched her every night try to rid herself of the presence of Kylo Ren. He had looked to the sky the night his nephew came for her. Rey went willingly, and Luke accepted her telling him to let her go, to not come after her. She told him she'd see him again at the Resistance Base. As the sun rose in the sky and he knew she was far away he emerged and walked slowly down towards the Millennium Falcon, ready to return to his twin sister, and spoke to his friends and loved ones.

"Obi-Wan, it is almost time. I believe balance will come to the galaxy soon. Han…I believe your son will be coming home."

Four months later, Kylo Ren stood in the dark empty conference room aboard the Finalizer. As he prepared for the hologram meeting that his master had ordered, he thought back to months and months before, when Rey had not been at his side…

 _He had entered her mind again; in the same way she had entered his. The same way they always did. The same way they'd been connected since he'd taken her from Takodana. It was an irrefutable, undeniable, infuriating connection. They tried to break it, Rey had tried to shut out his darkness, the same way that Kylo Ren had tried to shut out her light. He had watched her train; she had watched him follow orders._

 _For months, so many long months, they were unable to sleep. Kylo Ren always felt an itch, an itch he couldn't scratch. One that felt as if it was a mix of desire, need, pain. He'd wake and train, work on his saber skills, try to meditate in the darkness and still it was there, a restless need that no training, nor his own hand could cure. He felt weakness, a feeling he despised, as if there was something missing, a piece he needed and didn't have. He was not used to this feeling and he found it fed his anger and thoughts of destruction. He wanted to destroy something, anything, to find the piece and crush it, and fill the void so he could sleep. He had sensed her mutual anguish. She would rise in the middle of the night and walk around the rocks in search of peace from her dreams where she always seemed to find him, and he found her. Where he'd touch her, and fulfill every desire that she'd never even known she'd had. She'd practice her saber skills with her brand new green lightsaber that she had constructed, let out cries of madness to the point that tears would spill over her eyes as she tried to control her emotions as a Jedi should. She'd tried to meditate, to seek an absence of passion and find harmony. But her legs would itch under her and she'd have to run through the rocks, or dive in the water that she'd grown to love and learned to swim in. Still he was there, and an ache in the core of her tightened, a earning to be filled by something, a piece missing from her leaving her feel like she wasn't whole._

 _Here, when they'd reached their peak of torment in the middle of the night, they had spoken to each other. She always called him Ben here, and he hated her for it and tried to shut her out, he tried to the point that he'd break out in a cold sweat, fighting her off, and it wouldn't work. He would call her scavenger scum, and she'd try to do the same, try to expel him from her mind, telling him to get out of her head._

 _"I would, believe me. I take no pleasure being lost in your training, your naïveté. Or your anguish." She'd huff back at him to try harder, for he still had more training than she._

 _"And I find no pleasure in your murderous thoughts and your darkness Ben Solo! And you share my pain."_

 _He'd roar in rage in his head, the name almost bringing him physical discomfort. But she couldn't call him Kylo Ren in her mind, not when he was so ever present, the same way she was ever present now in his._

 _They'd had a life before this, before their first encounter, a time when their minds had been clear, free from this pain. In the beginning when they'd first mind melded together in the Force, they'd shared a vision, a vision of a prophecy they both knew, told to them both in different times by Luke Skywalker, the last of the Jedi prophecies. After months of not speaking of the vision they'd shared, of hearing Luke's words, and seeing not one but five Force sensitive Grey Jedi children, she spoke to him, her words a murmur in his mind, like a caress of her breath against his ear._

 _"It's us you know. The prophecy, of the child to come from the light and the dark, the pair that cannot live apart. He told me about it…Ben?" She'd nudged him softly, asking for a response. She couldn't stand here in limbo waiting for him to answer. He had to see it was true, it had to be them. There was no other explanation, no reason why she felt she was losing control, losing her power, losing her life._

 _"I'm here." He paused and she could sense him taking a deep breath, sensed him a galaxy away processing what they'd both known since those first nights apart, since she'd learned the tale from her Master. " "He shall be of darkness, she shall be of light…once connected the bond can never be severed." I know the prophecy. There's no other reason for this. In my years of training, I've never heard of anything like this… I feel as if I'm dying."_

 _"I feel like I'm fading away. There's something missing and I'd give anything for it to not be you!"_

 _He never thought her words in his mind through their bond could sting him so. But they did. They stung because she was right. She had to be. He felt as if he was fading too, these months and months of pain just growing, a need that had to be satisfied. Would it simply be her presence? Her presence in the Force wasn't enough to quench it. A kiss? Her innocence? He let out a roar in his head back to her. "You think I want to be tied to a scavenger brat with the Resistance? You think I want to find balance in the Force? Children! I don't want any of this!"_

 _But he couldn't keep living like this. And neither could she._

 _"It will destroy us," she whispered back to him, and he sensed fear. He couldn't hide his own sense of dread from her as well. It existed deep as a massive pit in his stomach, knowing they'd not survive this. It was the will of the Force. They would have to come together, or they'd cease to be…_

His memories faded and his mind turned to laser focus as the image of Supreme Leader Snoke appeared before him and he bowed his head in respect. His master wasted no time, giving his demands to his student. "The girl has been here four months. You've been unsuccessful converting her to darkness."

"Supreme Leader, she is the light. She cannot be turned; it is the will of the Force through the prophecy." His master leaned forward, the massive image bending closer to him.

"The time has come to take control of this Jedi prophecy." He sneered in disgust, as if the word "Jedi" was the foulest word that could be uttered. "Your compassion for her has turned to deeper feeling, and I can sense her tenderness for you." He tried to interrupt, to deny this attachment but Snoke kept speaking. "It is time Kylo Ren; you will take her, breed her, and when she has given birth you will bring the child to me. Keep her until she is no longer useful. You will breed me an army, an army not of balance but of darkness."

Kylo Ren stared at his master's image, and Rey pushed through sensing his unease. _"Ben, what is it?"_

 _"Nothing, leave my mind now, shield yourself,"_ he hissed back at her and as quickly as he'd felt her presence it vanished, not without a huff and what felt like a glare penetrating his mind at his demands. She still refused to call him by Kylo Ren. At first he'd tried to punish her, but found causing her pain only created pain for himself. He tried for months to get her to stop, with no progress. She stubbornly refused and he'd become bored with it. He accepted it now like it was a nasty habit she had yet to break. Finally he found the will to speak, still processing what his master had ordered. "The vision we shared had five…" the words slipped from his mouth, as if a whisper of thought, the thought of her, had come and gone as Snoke roared at what to him sounded like his apprentice's fantasy, and refusal.

"Five! YOU WILL BREED ME AN ARMY! She is young and fertile. You are also young and strong; she will give you many children. You will breed her by any means necessary - with or without her consent. And those children will be raised to do my bidding. She may not convert, it is no matter now. She's a woman who like all others will be a slave to the attachment to her children. She will stay here, attached to you through that bond you share, and the children will be turned." Snoke felt Kylo Ren's thoughts turning towards concern and fear for the girl, and for himself…and to the child that as of yet did not exist. "This is an order! The will of the Force has been broken before," he said with a deep slow chuckle thinking of Darth Vader. "It will happen again. Go, bring the girl to the medical ward for a full examination and prepare her, and yourself. Kylo Ren…do not fail me." The student bowed his head in respect as the image faded and he was left in the darkness with nothing but the sound of his own heavy breathing as he turned and prepared for his mission.

As he'd walked through the ship to her room, he thought she'd not take this bit of news well. As he dodged a bit of room décor from hitting his head, he thought to himself yes, he'd been very correct in that assumption.

"I am not a droid factory! I'm a person! And this is my body!" Rey clutched her arms around herself, no longer reaching for objects to hurl at his head, with her jaw set and her hazel eyes blazing into a dark brown in her anger. "And if that monster has plans for…children…I have a right to know! He has no reason to want balance! He's after their power just as he went after yours! No, I won't let that happen Ben!" He lifted his black-leather gloved hands in attempt to calm her, his own emotions threatening to boil over, and he was thankful that the mask hid his face and she couldn't see his own panic.

"Believe me I take no joy in my own fate being taken from me. Like it or not, we share in this prophecy. We both saw them…we saw five children. I don't believe we can change this fate. So we're left to make it happen. I've been given an order. I must follow it." He was trying to remain detached, but he was nothing but a state of emotions near her. Sometimes the feelings felt positive and wonderful, other times it felt horrible but no matter what it was a state of passion. His job was to breed her, but he couldn't separate himself from it. He was emotionally involved. He kept this fact buried deep inside him as he watched her chew at her bottom lip in thought. She eventually went and sat on the bed, pulling her legs under her as if she planned to meditate.

"If I have children it won't be through an executive order." She let out a long shuddered breath. When she closed her eyes to try to think she saw her dreams as she sat there. "I never wanted children…"

He gave her a small incline of his head in agreement. "Neither did I. I may not be the one to carry them but this is my life as well. Our paths however different have led us to this." She stood up then and took a step closer. Despite everything, the closer she was to this massive cloaked figure, the more comfort she felt, the exact opposite of their first meeting. She didn't know if it was the prophecy that made her feel this way or if it was something in him, perhaps it was something in her.

"I shouldn't want any part of this…I don't want this but…I do. Every night when I dream I see those children, I see those five children. And I see us," Rey said, her voice a whisper as she looked up to the emotionless black reflectors that covered his eyes. Luke had told her to always use her instincts, to listen to what the Force had to say to help her guide her choices and her actions. To say "no" to this felt wrong. She tested the word on her lips and it felt wrong, like a flaw in the grand design, something that word would become a painful agonizing regret. "I don't know how this will end," Rey whispered, looking down and he gave her a curt nod once again.

"I have no idea either. But I have never run from what I knew was my destiny. I have no intention of doing that now." Her eyes snapped up to stare into his mask. "I've seen them too…in my dreams. I feel as if I know them." He spoke to convince her, to help him finish the task he was given but he also spoke the truth. It gnawed at him, and he took a step closer, completely drawn to her. Rey looked back up, she'd taken another step.

"Even if that destiny involves joining with the light?" He clearly had been assigned his mission, but she had her own too; to bring Ben Solo home. She squared her jaw in defiance, her hands becoming fists. "I won't let any child of mine be used for darkness."

He stood firm for several seconds. For an agent of the dark side he actually rarely lied. He saw little point to it. He didn't lie to her now, he just kept his full intentions….were they his intentions? Or just Snoke's? Either way he quickly put that question from his mind but Rey saw through him. "I know you have other plans for them, Ben. I won't let it happen." She stood firm in her resolve, seeing through his despite the mask, despite him trying to block her.

She just knew.

"We'll see." Kylo's voice was soft. He felt no need to intimidate her now, not with what was coming. Besides, his spirit felt at ease at last with her this close, making him feel a sense of ease he'd truly never known.

"No. They won't be for his purpose Ben. I would die before I let that happen, and that would mean the end of you too I suppose, what with this whole 'not able to survive without each other' business. If we do this it's on our terms, in our way." He didn't know why he said "Yes," but he did. He said it without a thought or a hesitation. He said it because it felt right. When he'd gone to the dark it had felt right, it had been what he wanted. Snoke's intentions didn't feel right to him, and…it wasn't what he wanted.

He would deal with that later. He didn't have time to linger on the thought because he'd gotten closer to him and Rey was gazing up at him with a look that spoke of memory and feeling.

"I used to dream about you touching me…but when I came here it changed." Her voice was a sweet whisper, and it called to him in the most natural way. He didn't know how it had happened, if she'd taken a few more steps or if he had but his hands were on her forearms, hers were resting on his upper arms and then those slight hands came up, knowing just where the button and switch was to remove his mask and she slowly lifted it up and over his face. She gazed up at him, letting out a sigh of relief, as she was able to look up into his dark eyes.

She was the brave one, her hands rising up again to lay her fingertips on his cheeks. He closed his eyes and turned his face ever so softly so his lips kissed her palm. It was one soft kiss, it seemed exceptionally gentle coming from him, but it sent a tingle down her arm and through her, igniting her in her core and she felt a warm swell of comfort and it gave her more courage to lift her hand and for the first time she moved her fingers through his thick black hair.

He couldn't take it anymore. Her hands were too innocent yet felt far too wonderful as she explored him for the first time. His mouth came crashing down on hers, the opposite of her gentleness yet it didn't feel rough, it was just him; reckless and intense. His gloved hands came up to caress her cheeks now, her jaw, her neck. He moved his lips over her, biting at her lower lip, pressing his tongue between them to demand access, needing to taste more, explore more. He felt his heart pounding in his ears, the blood coursing harder in his veins. As his tongue explored her, learning everything it could about that sweet, sweet mouth of hers, he felt himself harden in his black trousers, thankful for the two layers of tunic that covered him but she still felt it and her curiosity took over and she pulled him in suddenly, demanding to feel more. His mouth was aggressive, and he tasted of a mixture of spice and sweetness and musk and she wanted to feel more, savor more of him. She liked the way he tasted, the way his teeth bit at her bottom lip, the way their mouths moved over each other, to the left and the right, constantly moving as if trying to find and settle on the perfect spot, but no such place existed because it was all perfect. She wanted this kiss to be from him, not part of a scheme. She finally gasped into his mouth, needing to breathe and he let go and they stepped away, needing space, their heads fogged up and dizzy, needing to think, to catch their breath and regain some feeling of sanity.

Still panting along with her, he finally spoke. "You give your consent?"

She looked up at him, those deep hazel eyes showing him another world, another life, as her shoulders moved as she caught her breath and she stood firm and confident in her resolve. While her stance was strong and her beliefs solid, her voice shook only a little, and he couldn't fault her for it, for under the black garb he was trembling as well. "Yes. Yes I give my consent. I don't know if we're forcing the situation, forcing the prophecy to come true or if this was the plan…I never thought I would ever say yes to anything like this…but yes. I've seen those children for months and…I want to meet them. Yes, as long as we do this on our terms, not Snoke's. Do you understand? If this happens it's because of us, not his damn order."

He tried to stay focused, cold and calculated. This was his mission. She could want it to be just them, on their terms, and somehow it was becoming their own mission, their own plan. But he was still under orders. Yet in that moment he couldn't contain his emotions at all - he rushed to her this time, kissing her again, his arms around her, holding the back of her neck and her arms looped around his body, holding his frame to hers. He had his orders, fine, but he had her in his arms and that was no order, it was what he wanted, and what she wanted, for a moment thinking _orders be damned_. Perhaps it would just happen on its own just like she wanted it…he broke the kiss quickly, trying to regain his focus. There were still preparations to be made.

"I will inform my master and make all…arrangements. A medical droid will be here soon for your examination and you will be brought dinner. Rest tonight, and prepare yourself." He left, closing the door with a hiss and a wave of his hand as he felt her in his mind once more.

" _How does one prepare for this?"_ Her words were a breathless whisper in him, echoing deep to his soul.

 _"I don't know little Jedi. Try to remember that I'm as lost in this as you. Do as you're told now and rest."_ Her presence left him begrudgingly.

He quieted his mind as he stalked down the long dark halls, past sliding doors, Stormtroopers and rooms of machinery halls and chambers to the conference quarters to once again establish a hologram connection to speak to his master.

"What is it?" His master voice spoke before the hologram even fully formed.

"Supreme Leader…it will be done."

In her chambers Rey sat on the floor, crossing her legs and she let her mind become quiet. She tried to ignore the tingling sensation on her mouth and other areas as she recalled him kissing her. For now she was able to block the image but not the sensation as she fell into a meditative state where she began to plan.

He tried to keep the truth from her but she knew it all, she'd seen it all. He couldn't hide things from her easily anymore. She knew her body was meant to be used again and again, producing child after child. Snoke's intentions were to have him breed her to death, but she knew full well this was not Ben's intention. She sensed his conflict – he was under orders but this was his own desire. His desire was for her, to get her pregnant, to see her have those children…yet he had no desire to see them as members of the Dark Side. Was it possible, by any slim chance that Ben wanted to see the prophecy realized? Was is possible he had feelings enough to not let the horror of Snoke's plot become a reality?

She would not let Snoke's mission see fulfillment – she would not breed him or anyone else an army. Now she had several months to convince Ben to leave with her and their child, to leave this ship and let their children grow and fulfill the prophecy in their own time, to let it happen as the Force intended.

Snoke believed her attachment to the child would make her weak and willing to stay, willing to let the children become agents of darkness simply to stay close to Ben. She was no fool, and it took everything for her not to smirk in the middle of her meditative state at his simplistic thoughts. Rey was certain, without any fear or doubt, that Ben's attachment would save them – they could get out of this place, they both could start over.

He was never going to go back to the light – that was not the prophecy. She had no desire to turn him, maybe she had at first but just as he hadn't been able to turn her to the darkness, she was just as certain she couldn't bring him to the light. Her goal was not to change him, but to bring him home. The Force spoke of balance, acceptance. She had just enough darkness in her to understand, just as he had just enough light – they'd reached this point of understanding who the other was without being a danger to each other and their beliefs, their way of life. They had found balance in each other, balance they'd never imagined possible. Their offspring would be an even deeper manifestation of that balance. Ben would still be a dark Force wielder, but not like this, not here with the First Order, not with the order to keep her captive and pregnant until she died. She hoped, if the prophecy was truly on their side, that by the time she had her first child with Ben Solo that they would help each other escape.

So she meditated, prepared herself for what was to come and shrouded her own plans in the back of the her mind, locking it away where not even Snoke could find it.

AN: I hope you enjoyed chapter one! More to come soon. Please remember this is my first time writing in a very VERY long time.


End file.
